


we fell in love at the local taco bell

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: of all the places noct thought he'd get engaged, in line with prompto at his local taco bell at two in the afternoon, dressed in baggy sweatpants and oversized hoodies as they make an emergency burrito supply run, hadn't exactly made the list.





	we fell in love at the local taco bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cabinfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/gifts).



> for [kara](http://triplehelix.tumblr.com) whomst i love with all my heart ♡
> 
>  
> 
> the title is a play on the song "we fell in love at a coffeeshop" bc i like to think im punny

Of all the places Noct thought he’d get engaged, in line with Prompto at his local Taco Bell at two in the afternoon, dressed in baggy sweatpants and oversized hoodies as they make an emergency burrito supply run, hadn’t exactly made the list. 

Noct pulls his phone out for the umpteenth time to check the time. It’s been maybe twenty seconds since the last time he did. The minute hasn’t even changed. 

“I told you we shouldn’t have ordered three Grande Meals,” Prompto says, playing something on his own phone. “We could have made another trip and it’d have been faster.” 

At this point, he’s probably right, but Noct refuses to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. “Too late now,” he grumbles, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Let’s just get our burritos and go, okay?” 

The door jingles as it opens. Footsteps hurry up to them, and Noct glances up out of habit. He does a little bit of a double take—shit, hot guy alert—eyeing him up before sharing a look with Prompto. 

“I’m extremely sorry to bother you,” the guy says, and wow, he sounds as hot as he looks. Noct’s got a weakness for accents. “But would one of you be willing to play at being my significant other for the next few minutes?” 

He looks over his shoulder as the door jingles again, expression a mix of mild panic and transparent loathing, and Noct, without thinking, leans into him and slides an arm around his waist.  _Trim,_ is his first thought, followed by  _holy shit._

“Crazy ex, hm?” he asks, and he ignores Prompto’s raised eyebrows. The guy relaxes into him, burying his nose in Noct’s hair, and okay, that’s actually kind of nice. 

“An understatement,” he mutters, voice dripping with disgust. “Our separation was on...less than favorable terms, on my end at least. He’s been hounding me about getting back together despite the fact we broke up over a year ago.” 

“What a douche nozzle,” Noct says, making a face. He wraps his arm tighter around that trim waist, squeezing gently. “Sorry to hear that, man. I’m Noct, by the way.” 

“Ig—”

“Ignis! What a pleasant surprise!” 

Ignis stiffens against him, and Noct watches him turn to the approaching man with a grimace on his face. The dude has artfully styled hair and is dressed like he just came from a beat poetry reading at the nearest Starbucks. Definitely not someone who would dare step in a Taco Bell in the middle of the afternoon under anything but pain of death. Noct hates him immediately. 

“It really isn’t, Cole,” Ignis says through gritted teeth. “What do you want?” 

Cole—what a fuckwad name—places a hand to his chest, playing up the mock offense. “You haven’t been answering my messages, love. I just want to talk. About us, about our future.” 

The scoff that leaves Ignis is full of hatred. “Our ‘future’ ended a year and half ago when I told you it was over. Please cease trying to contact me.” 

Cole is apparently having none of that. “I was good to you, Ignis. If you’d just give me a chance—”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Noct says, incredulous. Cole’s attention swings to him, eyebrows drawing together. “He’s told you straight out he wants nothing to do with your pathetic ass anymore, and you’re literally here in a Taco Bell in your stupid fake hipster getup trying to play the victim. Incredible.” 

Cole’s expression goes from confused to patronizing as he takes in Noct’s sweats and hoodie. “Who are you?” Recognition begins to light behind his eyes the longer he looks at Noct, and Noct grimaces internally.

“I’m his fiancé,” he responds without thought, and his grip tightens around Ignis’s waist. It sounds right on his tongue, so he rolls with it. “And I’m telling you to back the fuck off before you end up with a restraining order.” 

Cole lets out a laugh that sounds like a snort and looks at Ignis incredulously. “His fiancé? C’mon, Ignis, you don’t expect me to believe you’re marrying  _the Prince of Lucis._ Really?” 

“The only joke here is that you think I’d choose you over him, prince or not,” Ignis says, scathing. “Leave, Cole.” 

Cole doesn’t leave. He’s keeping eye contact with Noct, a sneer on his face as he sizes him up. Noct glares back. Beside him, Prompto is on his phone, but Noct knows he’s absolutely invested in the conversation. He makes it apparent when Cole takes a threatening step towards Noct and Prompto is suddenly between them. 

“I’m gonna have to ask you to take a step back,” Prompto says cheerily, smiling bright. It’s a move that throws people off, and Cole is no exception as he pulls up short in confusion. 

“Excuse me—”

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Prompto cuts him off, and he shifts so that the official Crownsguard insignia on his hoodie sleeve is visible. The air crackles with magic as he prepares to summon his gun, and Cole immediately backs down. 

Cole spares one last look at Ignis and another sneer for Noct before turning on his heel. The door jingles pleasantly as he storms off into the rainy weather outside.

It’s quiet for several beats before Noct lets out a long breath. “Well,” he says. “That went well, I think.”

Time seems to start back up again—and honestly, Noct hadn’t even noticed it stopping—conversation that was previously hushed coming back to life and people returning to their crunchwraps and quesadillas. The cashiers behind the register give them approving looks and continue taking orders.

“Order for Noctis?”

Prompto goes up to the counter and Noct turns to Ignis, who looks at him apologetically again.

“I truly am sorry,” Ignis says. “I just—”

“No, I get it,” Noct says, squeezing him around the waist where his arm _still is._ “Sometimes it helps to have a buffer in confrontations. Gods know I make my dad do it enough in meetings and shit.”

“I also apologize for being so presumptuous, Highness,” Ignis says, looking miserable and embarrassed, but Noct isn’t having it.

“No,” he says, and he slides his arm from around Ignis’s waist so he can take his hands. He smiles up at him, tilting his head so he can see his eyes—a very pretty light green. In a bold move, he leans up on his toes and presses a light kiss to Ignis’s mouth. “None of that from you, okay? Just Noct.”

Ignis’s lips twitch and he smiles back, shy but pleased. “Noct, then. Thank you.”

“Alright, if you two lovebirds are done,” Prompto says loudly, interrupting the moment as he pushes between them. Noct glares at him and gets a shit-eating grin in return. “These burritos won’t be good forever, and we still have three seasons of _Game of Thrones_ to get through.”

With more reluctance than he’d anticipated, Noct lets go of Ignis’s hands and pulls away. “Guess that’s my cue.” He bites his lip and looks up at Ignis. “Walk me out?”

Ignis smiles and inclines his head. “Of course.”

They get outside and Noct looks up at the grey clouds above the city. The air is cool, and he stuffs his hands into his hoodie as they walk behind Prompto. Gods, he’s been in a hoodie and sweats this entire time. He looks at himself and sneers. What a nice first impression he must make.

“I can’t believe you picked the guy in sweats and a hoodie as your significant other.” Noct gestures to his chest. “Look at me. I have a questionable stain on me. I don’t even know what it is.”

Ignis purses his lips, and his shoulders shake faintly. Noct can’t believe he’s being laughed at by the hot guy from Taco Bell.

“If it’s any consolation,” Ignis says, clearing his throat, “I find it very endearing.” And he looks so sincere about it Noct can only stare at him.

“You find my stained hoodie _endearing,_ ” Noct repeats slowly, eyebrows raised. Ignis just shrugs, looking away in embarrassment, and Noct bites his knuckles to keep from laughing as he looks away. “Gods, I think I love you.”  

“You _think?_ ” Ignis asks in mock outrage. He puts a hand to his chest, affecting a hurt expression. “Here we are, engaged to be married, and you only _think_ you love me?”

Noct shoves at his shoulder, and they laugh as they stumble along the sidewalk. Ignis catches him around the waist, and Noct presses close to him, looking up into his light green eyes. He smells like citrus with a hint of cinnamon. It’s nice.

“So I don’t know about you,” Noct says, eyes dropping to Ignis’s lips as he licks them, before he moves them back up, “but you are unfairly attractive and I’d like to have dinner sometime. Burritos, maybe. Or, like, coffee or something.” Shit, wow, he’s making a fool of himself here. “I’d like to take you out, is what I’m trying to say. Gods, I should just shut up now.”

Ignis just smiles at him, fondness in his eyes, and Noct feels his heart do a little stutter. “I’d love that,” he says. He squeezes Noct around his waist. “Coffee, especially. But we can do burritos too, if you like.”

“Great,” Noct says faintly, caught on the way he fits against Ignis so easily. He coughs to clear his throat and takes a step back, missing Ignis’s arms around him immediately. He shakes himself internally. _Get it together, man._ “Great. So, what days work best for you? Do you work or—”

He cuts off as Ignis takes his hand, and a shiver runs up his spine as he turns it over, palm up. Ignis has a pen in hand, and he scrawls something—a phone number, _his_ phone number—on it. He brings it up, letting his lips brush over it before placing a soft, chaste kiss to Noct’s palm. His eyes never leave Noct’s.

“Call me,” he murmurs, mouth quirked at the corner. Noct nods dumbly and takes his hand back, and Ignis leans down to press a kiss to the corner of Noct’s lips.

Noct watches wide-eyed and speechless as Ignis waves and turns around, heading back the way they came. He sucks in a breath, filling his lungs, and lets it out slowly. He blinks and turns on his heel, and he realizes they’d stopped in front of Noct’s apartment building. Prompto is waiting at the door, phone in hand, bag of burritos dangling from his arm.

“I love reheated burritos,” Prompto says conversationally, and Noct wonders how long they’ve been standing there outside. How long had he been lost in Ignis’s eyes? Shit.

“Sorry, man,” he apologizes, but Prompto just waves him off with a waggle of his eyebrows and a shit-eating grin.

“As long as I get to be your best man,” he says, and then he cackles as Noct lunges for him and they stumble up into his apartment to reheat those burritos and start the next season of _Game of Thrones._

 

“So,” Dad says, and he steeples his fingers in that way that Noct knows he’s done _something_ and is probably in trouble but he can’t think of what.

Noct pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth, waiting for more, but Dad just watches him thoughtfully. He sets his fork down. “So?”

Dad regards him for another beat before continuing. “So, I cannot believe I had to hear my own son is engaged from the _Insomnia Times_ instead of from my son himself.”

_Fuck._ Noct sits up straighter as Dad pushes a magazine towards him. The headline reads _CHIVALRY ISN’T DEAD—IT JUST GOES TO LOCAL CHAIN RESTAURANTS WITH ITS FIANCÉ_ and beneath it is a fairly clear shot of Noct and Ignis inside the Taco Bell, Noct’s arm around Ignis, faced away from the sneaky photographer.

Noct purses his lips and reaches out to turn to the story. It’s short, just an eye witness account of what happened that day.

_“His fiancé’s ex showed up, spouting some stuff about wanting him back, and neither of them were having it,”_ a witness says in a statement. _“Honestly, the guy gave off major douche vibes. I think everyone in there was silently cheering on Prince Noctis for putting him in his place. And his Crownsguard buddy intimidating him—it was pretty badass.”_  

Noct snorts at that and closes the magazine, looking back up at Dad. Dad just raises his eyebrows, but Noct sees the faint smile playing at the edge of his lips.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” he finally says. He gestures to the magazine. “Looks like you already read everything.”

“You lied,” Dad says, but he doesn’t sound angry. If anything, he sounds amused and just a bit proud.

“People lie all the time,” Noct points out. He picks his fork back up and stabs into his pasta. “I don’t know, Dad, I just—I feel this pull to him, to Ignis. He’s charming and smart and he makes the shittiest puns I’ve ever heard, and helping him that day was just—”

He shrugs helplessly, looking off into the distance outside the window. “It felt right to do, I guess. It felt like the right way to describe our nonexistent relationship,” he adds, and it sounds silly even to him, but it’s the truth.

Dad doesn’t say anything, just continues to watch him, and Noct shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He can’t make eye contact, so he picks at his pasta, pushing it around his plate. The silence drags on, and he’s just about to brush it off and leave when Dad finally speaks.

“Well, it sounds to me,” Dad says, and he picks his own fork up, finally, “like we will indeed have a wedding to plan.”

The words take a second to register, and when they do, they make Noct snort. “I just met him a few weeks ago, Dad. We’re still getting to know each other.”

“A long engagement, then,” Dad shrugs. His eyes twinkle. “I daresay you both are focusing on yourselves at this time, going through school, establishing yourselves, yes?” Noct thinks about it and nods, and Dad continues, “Then a long engagement it is. You both know you want to marry each other, but it’s not a top priority in your lives at the moment. You’ll set a date when you’re ready.”

Noct looks at him from under his bangs. “Does this mean you’re making an official statement?”

Dad sniffs and pushes his own pasta around his plate. “I’m afraid I’ll be expected to, now.” He makes a face, and Noct laughs under his breath. Dad smiles at him. “I’m happy for you, son. And I can see that this man, this Ignis, makes you happy, and that’s all I ask for.”

Noct ducks his head, pleasure and happiness filling him at his dad’s acceptance. He wasn’t worried, per se, but it still feels really nice to know his dad’s on his side, no matter what.

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes before a thought strikes Noct. He looks up and catches Dad’s eye.

“You wanna see how much he flips out when I tell him you wanna meet him?”

Dad grins. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> noct: hey iggy dad wants to have dinner with us this week when are u free  
> ignis: ✓ read 6:37pm  
> noct: u cant leave me on read in a verbal conversation ignis  
> ignis: ✓ read 6:38pm
> 
>  
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://duscaenorange.tumblr.com) and yell about these dorks with me there too!


End file.
